Sauvage
by Sundae M
Summary: Avec des "Et si" on referait le monde. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et si Bella n'était pas arrivée à Forks comme cela été prévu initialement ? Et si Bella devenait une véritable sauvage ?


Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je reviens avec un nouveau O.S, qui je l'espère, vous plaira un tant soit peu ! Je souligne le risque de plusieurs fautes, je suis humaine et je ne les repère pas entièrement (surtout quand c'est moi qui écrit!).

Bonne Lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

« **Bella viens voir ce pull !** »

Je soupirais. Depuis que j'avais annoncé à ma mère et Phil, son nouveau mari, que je désirais déménager chez mon père pour finir le secondaire, elle s'était mis en tête de m'acheter des tenues plus chaudes. Selon elle, les différences de température entre Phoenix et Forks allait me rendre malade et elle voulait éviter ça. Elle savait, tout comme moi, que je le serais de toute façon, peu importe les précautions prises. Je finis par la rejoindre et m'aperçus qu'elle avait déjà quatre pull dans les mains en plus de celui qu'elle me désignait. Je la laissais me les offrir, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile. J'en avais déjà bien assez dans ma valise …

« **Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir Bella ? C'est ta dernière soirée à Phoenix. Peut-être devrais-tu t'amuser un peu avant de partir.** » me répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

« **Peut-être oui. Mais tu sais que je préfère mes bouquins de toute façon.** »

Je ne lui disais qu'un demi-mensonge, ce qui me rassura un peu. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que je ne m'étais jamais réellement fait d'amis ici. La plupart des filles de l'école était des hypocrites qui me percevaient seulement comme le rat de bibliothèque. Les gars étaient soit des sportifs idiots, soit des gars solitaires. Ces derniers me ressemblaient un peu mais nous ne parlions pas ensemble, mis à part pour les devoirs en commun. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère s'inquiète à ce sujet-là. Le fait qu'elle voyage avec Phil l'empêchait de voir que je ne sortais que rarement et que personne ne venait jusqu'à la maison. Elle n'avait pas à savoir que ma vie était si pathétique.

Je soufflais encore une fois. Renée du s'apercevoir de mon agacement, puisqu'elle décida enfin qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Une dernière fois. Je ne reviendrais plus ici … Ma maison était à Forks à partir de demain. Avec Charlie. Je laissais ma mère poser et ranger les affaires qu'elle avait acheté pendant que je préparais le repas. Mon esprit vagabonda sur mes derniers jours ici. J'allais changer d'école en plein semestre et arriver dans une ville si petite que tout le monde devait déjà connaître ma future arrivée.

« **Bella, ta mère s'inquiète à ton sujet.** » m'annonça Phil, interrompant mes pensées.

Je me retournais et lui fis signe de détailler davantage. Il me fixa, de cet air presque paternel que je détestais tant.

« **Nous nous inquiétons de ton départ. Nous savons bien que c'est à cause de nous que tu pars chez Charlie, bien que tu ne nous le dises pas clairement. Mais Renée s'inquiète encore plus de te savoir ici ce soir. Elle aurait aimé que tu profites de ta dernière soirée, que tu sortes, que tu t'amuses, plutôt que de te voir en train de ruminer.** » expliqua-t-il.

Je repensais à toute cette semaine où Renée me demandait sans cesse si j'avais prévu une soirée d'au revoir avec mes amis, ou bien une journée avec des amies qui m'auraient offert des cadeaux quelconque. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait été triste de me voir rester à la maison. Je me pinçais les lèvres tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« **Et bien j'ai quelques amis qui m'avaient proposée de sortir, mais je pensais plutôt à profiter des derniers moments avec vous. Je peux les contacter je suppose.** » mentis-je.

« **Nous voulons juste que tu ne partes pas avec des regrets Bella.** »

J'hochais la tête et me remis à la cuisson du repas. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'irais ce soir, mais j'allais devoir leur faire croire que j'irais faire la fête. Je tentais de trouver un endroit où je pourrais me réfugier néanmoins je n'en trouvais aucun qui serait ouvert si tardivement. Il y avait bien les bars, seulement, je n'avais pas l'âge légal pour m'y trouver. La bibliothèque serait fermée à cette heure là. J'hésitais un moment à me rendre dans un hôtel non loin de là, embarquant un de mes livres. Peut-être que ça suffirait pour donner l'illusion si je revenais suffisamment tard ? Ça pourrait fonctionner ! Je décidais donc de faire ça. Une fois le repas servi et mangé, j'attrapais mon livre favoris et le planquais dans mon sac à dos. J'y ajoutais une bouteille d'eau, des biscuits puis criais un « à plus tard » à la volée. Je refermais ma veste sur mon corps et choisis avec attention le chemin que j'empruntais. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Je déboulais dans le centre ville et me permis de reprendre mon souffle. J'étais plus en sécurité ici, avec la foule, que dans les petites rues de mon quartier. Je longeais les boutiques fermées, les restaurants chics et quelques bars. Certains semblaient plus miteux que d'autres. J'essayais de m'en éloigner et de rester discrète. Je m'approchais de l'hôtel que j'avais en tête, je le savais. Plus que trois rues, un croisement, et j'y serais. Néanmoins, un bruit de bouteille éclatée sur le bitume, suivi d'un cri aiguë me firent sursauter. J'inspirais lentement, fermant mes yeux. Il fallait que je contrôle mon angoisse. Je tentais d'écouter les bruits afin de partir dans l'autre sens, mais je n'entendais plus que de faible gémissement. Je choisis alors de continuer sur ma route, tout droit. Mes yeux fouillaient l'avenue, mes sens étaient en alerte. J'entendais au loin le bruit sourd d'une musique provenant d'un des bars. Peut-être devrais-je faire marche arrière ? L'avenue était bien éclairée ceci-dit, je ne risquais pas grand chose. Il y avait une foule de personne faisant la fête, déambulant ci et là. Je me faufilais parmi eux, souhaitant oublier ce que j'avais entendu précédemment. Je soufflais de soulagement lorsque je vis au loin l'éclairage de l'hôtel. Je pressais le pas, voulant me retrouver dans une chambre au calme. Je me retournais, m'assurant que personne ne me suivait. Il n'y avait pas d'homme ou de femme dans mon dos, mais lorsque je regardais à nouveau devant moi, un homme se trouvait là. Je m'arrêtais et le dévisageais. Je ne voyais pas grand chose de lui. Il se cachait dans l'ombre.

« **Tu n'étais pas censé entendre tout à l'heure.** » déclara-t-il.

Je sentis tout mon corps se raidir. Je l'observais, à la recherche d'une faiblesse. Je n'avais aucune arme sur moi, pas même la bombe à poivre que Charlie m'avait donnée une fois.

« **Tu sens tellement bon.** » continua-t-il, d'un ton séducteur.

Je ne le vis pas se déplacer, néanmoins, la seconde suivante j'étais plaquée contre un mur, dans une ruelle sombre. Mon souffle s'accéléra autant que les battements de mon cœur. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cou. Je me souvenais que Charlie m'avait toujours dis de frapper les hommes au niveau du sexe. Je relevais alors vivement mon genou, dans un espoir fou que ce taré délaisse ma nuque. J'entendis vaguement un grognement, puis le bruit d'un os cassé. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en même temps que je ressentis la douleur à ma rotule. Mes jambes commencèrent à devenir molle, soutenant avec mal mon corps. Je n'eus pas la force de crier, ni même d'émettre un son. Je sentis vaguement mon énergie partir, alors que je repensais une dernière fois à Renée et Phil, à Charlie et à mes mensonges. Tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais restée à la maison.

* * *

Il attrapa le corps inerte d'un bras, le jeta sur son épaule et couru dans la ruelle où le corps de la première femme qu'il avait bu l'attendait. Il la balança sur son autre épaule et détala vers la nationale 17. Il rejoignit rapidement Alhambra, North Mountain, Deer Valley puis Norterra. Il finit son voyage à Morristown où il se dirigea au Lake Pleasant. Le tout ne lui avait pris qu'une petite demi heure. Il déposa les corps au bord de la rive et plongea dans le lac. Il attrapa un rocher au fond de l'eau, le coupa en deux, creusa le fond et remonta a la surface. Il chopa un premier corps, le mis dans le trou et le bloqua avec un des rocher puis refit le même processus pour le deuxième. Il savait que c'était là, la meilleure manière de cacher ses cadavres. Il repartit, l'esprit tranquille, la soif étanchée pour quelques jours.

* * *

Subitement, elle prit parfaitement conscience de son corps, de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait la sensation de l'eau tout autour d'elle, contradiction au feu qui faisait rage dans son corps. Son esprit était à nouveau vif, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ses sens étaient en alerte. En quête d'un toucher, d'une présence, d'un bruit, d'une douleur autre que ce feu dans ses veines. Elle entendait parfaitement le bruit de son cœur en plein combat. Elle touchait les algues et le sable sous ses doigts. Elle comprenait l'incapacité qu'elle avait de respirer. Ses narines étaient obstruées, ses lèvres scellées. Ses côtés semblaient broyées et inspirer n'aurait qu'accentué toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle se savait blessée à divers endroits. Il n'y avait pas de place au doute, plusieurs de ses os étaient brisés. Elle se souvenait avoir ressenti la même chose lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle était tombée dans les escalier de la maison. Renée l'avait amenée à l'hôpital en urgence. Elle se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose de blanc autour de son avant-bras. Tout semblait si flou dans son esprit … Elle essaya de se fermer aux pensées, d'occulter tout ce qui était possible. Elle voulait simplement fermer les yeux, et ne plus se réveiller. Ne plus penser. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus avoir aucune sensation.

Néanmoins, elle sentait toujours ce feu qui se propageait en elle. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Que ce taré en finisse avec elle plutôt qu'il ne la brûle comme il était en train de le faire. Ça ressemblait à des millions d'allumettes, lancées sur son corps imbibé d'alcool. La douleur l'empêchait de pleurer, de crier ou même de bouger. Elle se sentait bloquée, incapable de déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied. Elle rêvait de hurler, de faire connaître sa position afin que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Mais personne ne pouvait le faire. L'homme était en train de la brûler avec un plaisir sadique. Il la torturait de la plus horrible des manières. Il la brûlait vive comme on brûlait les sorcières il y a plusieurs siècles. Mais comment parvenait-il à la brûler lorsqu'elle sentait ses herbes mouillées et gluantes sous ses mains ?

Et alors qu'elle ne crut pas cela possible, la douleur fut plus fulgurante encore. Le feu s'infiltra dans son estomac, formant une boule la consumant de l'intérieur, passant entre ses côtes cassées, s'intensifiant, se faufilant sur chaque fêlure, chaque fracture, semblant les combler et les réparer. Il s'agrandit, atteignant les plus infimes parties de son corps. Son genou brûla davantage jusqu'à ce que le son de l'os qui craque ne raisonne dans le lac. Elle voulut hurler mais ne put que gémir, gardant ses lèvres scellées. Les flammes montèrent dans son cerveau. Étrangement, elle eut l'impression d'avoir plus de place dans son esprit. Elle parvenait à analyser les endroits où elle avait mal, où le feu semblait plus intense tout en réfléchissant à Renée et Phil. Elle parvenait enfin à repenser à eux, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait net dans ses souvenirs.

S'inquiétaient-ils pour elle ? Avaient-ils remarqué son absence ? Depuis combien de temps l'homme l'avait-il kidnappée, puis torturée ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle faisait simplement la fête ? Elle espérait secrètement que Renée la connaissait plus qu'elle ne le montrait et qu'elle saurait, en tant que mère, ce qu'il se passait. Elle espérait que l'instinct maternel apparaîtrait pour la première fois chez celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Un pique de douleur coupa court à ses questionnements et la jeune femme préféra vider son esprit, essayant d'oublier le bûcher sur lequel elle était.

* * *

Aussi brusquement que les flammes s'étaient emparées de mon corps, elles disparurent. J'entendis parfaitement les derniers battements de mon cœur. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, mon cerveau était toujours parfaitement vif, en vie. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, observant le lieu où je me trouvais. Tout était noir autour de moi. Je savais que je me trouvais dans l'eau, allongée sur du sable et des algues. Je les sentais dans mes mains. Je repoussais d'un mouvement de bras le poids qui pesait sur mon estomac. Le-dit poids se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Je sursautais dans l'eau et continuais mon analyse. Un cadavre en état de décomposition se situait à ma gauche. Je me demandais un quart de seconde si je ressemblais à ça, moi aussi. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à me relever que je l'étais déjà, poussant sur mes jambes pour remonter à la surface de l'eau. J'atterris sur une branche d'arbre, stupéfaite. Que venait-il de se passer ? Je sentis ma confusion et mon angoisse pointaient, me déstabilisant dangereusement. Je regardais vers la terre ferme, me demandant comment descendre de cet arbre. Moins d'un seconde plus tard, mon corps avait sauté de lui-même sur le sol, laissant un trou sous mes pieds joints. Quel était le problème avec moi ? Que se passait-il pour que je sois ainsi ? Où était le taré qui m'avait brûlée vive ? Mais surtout, qui suis-je ? Où est passée la Bella maladroite ? Où est la réelle Bella ? Celle qui aime tant lire, qui n'a pas d'ami dans sa pathétique vie, qui se prend des ballons au visage lorsqu'elle fait du sport …

J'avais parfaitement conscience d'avoir subis un changement. Mon cœur ne battait plus et je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de respirer depuis que le feu avait commencé. Mon esprit était plus vaste qu'auparavant pour une raison inconnue. Mon genou n'était plus brisé, ainsi que mes côtes, alors que je n'avais subis aucune intervention chirurgicale. Je ne ressentais même pas de gêne dans mes membres, aucune douleur. Les flammes avaient quitté mon corps. Le bûcher s'était éteint. Seul résidait une irritation dans ma gorge, quelque chose me faisait mal, à cet endroit précisément. J'ouvris la bouche, aspirait l'air dans l'espoir d'atténuer ce qui me mettait si mal à l'aise mais n'en fut pas soulagée. Je refermais mes lèvres, mes yeux fouillant là zone où je me trouvais. Je ne connaissais pas l'endroit, mais je percevais clairement le lac et les bois qui l'entourait. Je parvenais à voir des détails infimes comme les fourmis qui remontaient le long d'un tronc d'arbre, à une vingtaine de mètre face à moi. Je voyais clairement chaque fibre des feuilles d'arbres, chaque brin d'herbe. Je fus perturbée un instant par ma vue, avant d'entendre un coup de klaxon. Je pus écouter parfaitement le bruit de véhicules, sur une route à proximité. Je sentais l'effluve de l'herbe, des fleurs environnantes, des épicéas et autres arbres. Tout m'était familier et à la fois si étranger ! Alors que je me décidais à rentrer à Phoenix, peu importe l'endroit où j'étais, je me trouvais déjà sur une route. J'apercevais des panneaux à une centaine de mètre, informant différentes directions. Phoenix y était inscrit. Je pris moins d'un centième de seconde pour réagir à ma vue, si clair dans la nuit noire, tout en suivant le panneau. Je me fis la réflexion que je me déplaçais à une vitesse ahurissante. J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait avec moi. Peut-être étais-je simplement en train de rêver ? J'avais du me couper en préparant le repas, m'évanouir en voyant le sang, cogner ma tête en tombant et bientôt, je me réveillerais à l'hôpital. Je haussais les épaules et continuais en route vers Phoenix. Je retrouvais les premières habitations au alentour de Deer Valley. Je m'arrêtais derrière un bar puant et tentais d'analyser où j'étais précisément. Néanmoins mon esprit se détourna de mon trajet pour se focaliser sur les bruits. Je perçus différents sons humides et rapides. J'entendais un ruissellement, telle une rivière. Je sentais la chaleur des lieux, la chaleur humaine. Le tout faisait vibrer mon cœur. Je sentis ma salive s'accumuler d'une étrange manière dans ma bouche. Je me retrouvais soudainement accroupie alors que mon esprit était centré sur ce bar, sur ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je me retournais vivement lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvrit sur un barman portant un carton de bouteilles vides. Le son mouillé était plus fort, plus rapide, et le ruissellement plus intense, me donnant l'eau à la bouche. L'homme m'observa un moment, surpris, et reprit son chemin vers les poubelles. Je pris le temps d'examiner l'endroit, d'observer la porte d'entrée, avant que mon corps se propulse en avant. L'homme fut plaqué au sol, ses bras maintenus par mes genoux, alors que ma bouche était posée dans son cou. Je sentis l'afflux sanguin arriver dans ma gorge, créant une véritable frénésie dans mon être. Je dégoulinais de plaisir et de désir. J'aspirais tout le liquide que je pus, soulageant doucement la douleur dans ma gorge, mordant plus encore dans sa chaire. J'arrachais des morceaux alors que plus rien ne parvenait entre mes lèvres et grognais de frustration. J'en voulais plus ! Mais plus de quoi ? Je fixais cet homme au sol. Un cadavre. L'homme que je venais de tuer de sang froid alors que quelques minutes auparavant il était debout, travaillant comme n'importe qui. Je venais d'assassiner un homme en prenant son sang. L'horreur de mon acte s'imposa en moi en même temps que l'image du cadavre dans le lac me revint en tête. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, et surtout de la panique, j'emportais le cadavre jusque dans l'eau où je m'étais éveillée. Je plongeais avec le corps, le posais là où je me trouvais une heure avant, et nageais récupérer la pierre que j'avais repoussé pour le maintenir au fond de l'eau. Une fois cela fait, je courais vers le Nord. Il faisait nuit, aussi, je me permis de courir proche des routes afin de garder la bonne direction. La vitesse était toujours aussi surprenante, néanmoins, j'en éprouvais un véritable plaisir. Le vent de ma course soulevait mes cheveux, les repoussant en arrière. Il fouettait mon visage doucement, comme une douce caresse.

Je me stoppais au levé du matin, dans la forêt nationale de Californie. Je grimpais dans un arbre, observant ce levé du soleil. Les couleurs orangées étaient fabuleuses. Je voyais des détails, jusqu'ici inconnus, comme les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, avec une teinte indéfinissable. Les couleurs se reflétaient telles un diamant réfléchissant la lumière. Je passais la journée dans les bois, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avais réussi à remonter jusqu'à la frontière de l'Oregon, sautant de branche en branche. J'avais remarqué qu'étrangement, je n'avais ni faim ni soif. J'avais essayé d'ingurgiter l'eau d'un ruisseau, mais n'avait ressenti qu'un profond dégoût. L'eau n'avait aucun goût. J'avais eu l'horrible sensation de boire de la boue. Le souvenir du barman m'avait hantée toute la journée, et bien que je fus tentée plusieurs fois de retourner vers un bar et d'assouvir ce désir, j'étais terrifiée par cette idée. Je savais que seul quelqu'un pourrait me satisfaire, j'avais assimilé ce fait, mais je n'étais pas prête à tuer encore. Cependant, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir sans avoir à le faire. Je ne transpirais pas non plus, et plus important encore, je n'était pas tombée une seule fois. La maladroite Bella avait disparu. En passant près d'un lac, je m'étais approchée et en avais profité pour examiner mon reflet. Contrairement à ce que je crus, ma peau n'avait aucune séquelle du bûcher. Je n'avais pas de trace de brûlure. J'étais toujours Bella, en différente. J'étais une tueuse. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs et plus soyeux. Ma peau semblait plus douce, presque parfaite. Mon visage et mon nez avaient gardé la même forme, là où mes lèvres étaient un peu plus pleines. Mes yeux … Mes yeux, eux, avaient changé de couleur, passant d'un marron chocolat à un rouge flamboyant. Le feu avait laissé sa marque à cette endroit seulement.

C'est dans la nuit que je repris la direction du Nord, m'approchant du parc national Willamette de l'Oregon. Je m'amusais à respirer à plein poumon dans les bois, voulant m'imprégner de chaque effluve. Je savais déjà reconnaître les odeurs de différents arbres, de certaines fleurs et de l'eau. Une odeur plus sucrée m'interpella, et je me détournais de mon chemin initial, flairant et pistant l'odeur. Mon esprit se focalisa uniquement sur cette odeur, traquant sa source. Plus je m'en approchais, plus j'entendais le bruit doux de battements. Toujours ce son mouillé et régulier qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Je sentis encore une fois ma salive s'accumuler dans ma bouche. Mes muscles se tendirent d'anticipation, ma respiration s'accrût et mon ouïe fut sur le qui-vive. J'aperçus une tente, plantée dans la forêt à une centaine de mètre. Plus j'avançais, plus je constatais que deux battements se faisaient écho. Je courus plus vite, inspirant une fois de plus cette succulente odeur. Je me stoppais trois mètres avant, m'accroupis et réfléchis aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Je pouvais entrer et tuer le premier pendant que le second continuait de dormir. Néanmoins le premier pouvait réveiller l'autre en criant. Ou bien, je brisais la nuque du premier et buvais le second. Je pouvais également arracher la tente, les réveillant tous les deux. Pris de surprise, ils s'enfuiraient, ce qui pimenterait mon jeu. Je pourrais alors les chasser. Mais je prendrais aussi le risque d'en perdre un et il en était hors de question. Je m'approchais d'un saut de la fermeture éclair et l'écrasais dans ma main sous la force dont je faisais preuve. Je sursautais au bruit d'un grognement, me retournant. Je fouillais des yeux l'endroit. Hors de question de perdre mes proies ! Je les avais trouvées, elles étaient à moi ! Après une bonne minute à ne rien à voir, je haussais les épaules et arrachais le tissu. J'entrais dans la tente, bondissant sur la première personne. Une fois encore, mes dents se plantèrent dans sa jugulaire alors que ma main se plaquait contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Le liquide chaud afflua entre mes lèvres expertes. Je savourais le goût si chaud, si exotique, du sang. Je fermais les yeux alors qu 'un ronronnement raisonna dans l'espace refermé. Beaucoup trop rapidement, le corps devint inerte entre mes bras. Mes dents déchiquetèrent la peau, cherchant plus de sang mais n'y trouvèrent plus rien. Le corps avait refroidi, devenant rigide entre mes paumes. Je me jetais alors sur l'autre adulte, plantant avidement ma mâchoire dans son cou. Mon corps se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que je me nourrissais. Je me délectais de ce goût si pur et de ce plaisir intense que je ressentais. Je me sentis apaisée, comme rassasiée, après avoir fini de le boire. Mon esprit redevint clair alors que l'odeur sucrée avait disparu, ainsi que le bruit des battements de cœur. Je me figeais en observant le massacre que j'avais commis. Une fois de plus, j'avais tué. Je réagis immédiatement, allant creuser dans la terre, enterrant les cadavres. Je rangeai la tente et leur affaire dans leur sac à dos, puis grimpai à la cime d'un arbre. Je m'assis alors contre le tronc, bloquant le matériel sur une branche solide. Je me permis ensuite de repenser aux deniers événements.

J'avais ôté la vie de trois personnes en moins de 48 heures. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Je n'étais définitivement plus Bella. Non. Je m'étais transformée en monstre, tueur, assassin … Je méritais la mort pour ce que j'avais fait. Je n'étais plus sûre de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Étais-je toujours en vie ? Si c'était le cas, étais-je consciente, ou bien dans un espèce de coma désastreux ? Plus encore, étais-je humaine ? Boire de l'eau et manger étaient la représentation même de l'humain. Tout comme respirer et avoir un cœur qui bat. Tout ce que je n'avais plus. Alors, une question plus importante encore me vint : qu'étais-je devenue ? Je repensais à mes derniers jours avec ma mère, ma décision de rejoindre Charlie. Je passais le reste de la nuit, puis de la journée, à rassembler tous mes souvenirs. Je me rendis compte que plus ils étaient vieux, plus ils étaient flous. Je ne me souvenais que de peu de chose avant quelques mois. J'avais du mal à savoir qui était mon père, à quoi il ressemblait, les moments que nous avions partagé … Mais je savais que je devais aller le voir. C'est sur cette pensée que je sautais au sol. Je voulais le voir, avoir une image de mon père. Renée était plutôt claire dans mon esprit, mais pas lui. Je me mis à courir dans la nuit noire, rejoignant très rapidement le parc Olympic de Washington. J'étais désormais proche de Charlie tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas l'approcher. J'avais tué trois personnes, je ne souhaitais pas m'en prendre à lui aussi. Je fus interrompue de mes pensées par un grognement. Je me retournais vivement, genoux fléchis, grognant à mon tour. La vitesse de mes mouvements me prenait toujours autant au dépourvu. Je n'avais pas le temps de les imaginer, que déjà je les avais fais. Je me retrouvais face à un énorme ours, prêt à m'attaquer. La seconde suivante, il était à terre, un homme le maintenant férocement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla à première vue. En réalité, l'homme buvait l'animal. Un feulement se fit entendre et je ne réalisais qu'ensuite qu'il provenait de moi. Je vis le visage du gars se tourner vers le mien, délaissant la carcasse. Il s'accroupit lui aussi, en réponse à mon comportement.

« **Écoute gamine, je le poursuivais depuis un petit moment déjà. Il était à moi !** » annonça-t-il.

Je le vis se relever et faire un pas, mains en l'air. Je grognais plus fort encore. Mon instinct prenaient le dessus et je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps. Tout mon être était en alerte, me signalant un danger imminent dont il fallait que je me défende. La corpulence de celui face à moi devait y être pour quelque chose. Je reculais légèrement, fléchissant un peu plus mes genoux, prête à bondir en cas d'attaque. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Un autre grognement, beaucoup plus féroce que les premiers, sortit de ma gorge.

« **J'suis pas là pour te faire du mal petite, mais si tu me sautes dessus, je te décapite.** » réagit-il.

J'entendis plusieurs pas de courses. Je m'affolais. Combien étaient-ils ? Pour sûr, je n'aurais pas le dessus. Je méritais la mort, pour celle que j'avais donné à ce barman et à ce couple. Je pouvais me rendre, les supplier de me supprimer. Après tout, qui étais-je ? Qu'étais-je ? Je n'en savais rien. Mes yeux fouillaient les alentours, à la recherche de la provenance des bruits. Je vis une chevelure blonde sauter sur le gars. Je m'éloignais davantage, sans être capable de retenir les grognements qui sortaient de ma bouche. Ils s'enchaînaient les uns les autres signalant ma peur et mon instinct de survie. Deux autres personnes arrivèrent, se tenant par la main. La fille avançait d'un pas dansant, alors que l'autre la suivait, soucieux. Leurs regards se posèrent sur moi et ne me lâchèrent plus.

« **Emmett, même si tu le voudrais, tu ne pourrais pas la décapiter. Je l'ai vu.** » chantonna-t-elle.

« **D'autant plus que c'est une nouvelle née. Elle a actuellement plus de force que toi.** » s'amusa son compagnon.

Un grognement retentit, une fois de plus. Ils parlaient de moi, je le savais. Mais je ne comprenais pas à quoi ils faisaient référence.

« **On dirait un chaton apeuré.** » répliqua la blonde, tout en s'approchant de moi.

« **Rosalie tu ne devrais pas … Si tu avances encore, elle va te sauter dessus.** »

« **Est-ce que je risque quelque chose de sévère ?** » demanda-t-elle en murmurant si bas, que je l'entendis à peine.

Je fixais la brune. Elle se figea. Ses yeux devinrent vide d'expression. Puis un léger sourire apparût sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle répondit négativement. La blonde se permit alors de faire quelques pas de plus vers moi alors que je reculais, grognant encore. Même si elle paraissait frêle, l'homme fort sur lequel elle avait sauté me faisait toujours aussi peur. Je la vis me faire un sourire tendre, tendant une main vers moi.

« **Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal.** » m'assura-t-elle.

« **Il nous faudrait Edward ! S'il était là, ça serait plus simple !** » grogna l'homme à la carrure d'ours.

Il s'approcha aussi rapidement que j'en étais capable de sa compagne, et donc de moi. Sans aucune retenue, je m'élançais vivement. D'un saut, j'étais atterrie sur lui, grognant férocement. Mes mains encerclaient son cou, griffant sa peau. Les siennes me tenaient de la même manière. Ses yeux noirs me menaçaient. Je sentis une main se poser dans mon dos et me faire des caresses apaisantes. Je tournais la tête, regardant la blonde.

« **S'il te plaît, lâche mon mari. Je t'assure que tu ne risques rien avec nous.** »

« **Elle est perdue Rosalie. Et terrifiée. Je ne sais pas si …** »

« **Tais-toi Jasper. Je veux l'aider et je vais le faire !** » Le coupa-t-elle furieusement.

Les mains de l'homme se dé-serrèrent petit à petit autour de mon cou. Mon instinct me dictait ce que je devais faire et je préférais l'écouter pour le moment, gardant ma prise sur lui. La jeune femme, Rosalie, s'accroupit à mes côtés. Elle planta ses pupilles dorées dans les miennes, continuant ses caresses sur mon dos.

« **Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, et peut-être que toi-même tu ne le sais pas. Mais je sais ce que tu es et nous pouvons t'aider. Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites. Je peux t'apprendre à te contrôler, à gérer ta force, ta colère, ta vitesse et ta soif. Je peux t'exercer à écouter ton instinct sans réagir aussi violemment et je peux aussi te montrer comment te nourrir sans tuer des gens.** » me dit-elle doucement.

Ces derniers mots se répercutèrent en moi. Les images des trois cadavres me revinrent, autant que le plaisir que j'avais eu à les boire.

« **Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, lâche mon mari. Tu ne crains plus rien.** »

J'enlevais mes mains de la gorge de l'homme et me relevais, toujours avec cette vitesse déconcertante.

« **Rosalie, nous allons te laisser tout lui expliquer. Si tu la ramènes à la maison maintenant, ça ne va pas bien se finir. Jasper va rester avec toi et je viendrais avec Edward si je vois quelque chose.** » annonça la brune.

Le gars musclé et la petite brune s'évaporèrent en moins d'une seconde. Le blond continuait de me fixer, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je me détournais de lui, préférant me concentrer sur la jolie blonde. Ses cheveux étaient long, soyeux, et tombaient bas dans son dos. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que je ne sus déterminer. C'était comme si elle voyait en moi un souvenir lointain. Ou plutôt l'espoir d'une autre vie. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce regard qu'elle me portait, mais elle savait des choses sur ce que j'étais. Elle avait promis de m'apprendre à ne plus tuer, et simplement pour ça, je savais que je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Je me permis d'observer un peu plus attentivement, remarquant qu'elle portait une tenue qui mettait chacune de ses formes en valeur. Pourrais-je un jour être un tant soit peu aussi bien habillée ? Mes vêtements étaient sales, déchirés par endroit et humides. Je croisais une nouvelle fois les yeux de l'homme qui était resté. Il semblait entièrement concentré sur ma personne. Des cicatrices étaient visibles, ci et là sur son corps. J'en percevais notamment dans son cou, le long de ses avant-bras et sur ses mains. Je supposais qu'il devait en avoir bien d'autres. Je compris alors qu'il était bien plus menaçant que l'homme à l'apparence si costaud. Déjà mes genoux étaient fléchis et un grognement retentissait. Puis, ma peur disparût. Un étrange apaisement s'introduit dans tout mon être et je me laissais aller à ce sentiment. Je m'assis à même le sol et Rosalie m'y rejoignit. Elle m'expliqua alors ce qu'elle était, ce que j'étais, ainsi que son mode de vie. Elle n'oublia aucun détail, me racontant sa vie humaine, son début de vie vampirique, puis sa rencontre avec Emmett. Elle me raconta ses rêves perdus, ses espoirs vains, sa douleur, et le deuil qu'elle avait du faire. Elle finit par me demander comment j'en étais arrivée là et si je savais qui j'étais.

« **Je m'appelle Bella. Enfin je crois. C'est de plus en plus flou. Je sais que ma mère s'appelle Renée et qu'elle est remariée, avec Phil. Je me souviens aussi que je devais venir ici, pour voir mon père, Charlie.** » répondis-je.

« **Isabelle Swan. La nouvelle.** » s'exclama Jasper.

Rosalie fit un petit sourire triste, m'apprenant que je ne serais pas capable de le voir avant un moment. Elle me donna des informations sur mon papa, du moins, ce qu'elle savait. Elle m'avoua aussi qu'elle l'avait entendu dire que des avis de recherche avaient été lancés à mon encontre. Elle me questionna à nouveau sur comment je m'étais transformée.

« **Je me souviens d'avoir été en ville et qu'un homme m'a attaquée. Je me rappelle la brûlure et puis, après un long moment, je me suis réveillée au fond d'un lac, à côté d'un cadavre.** » dis-je.

Mon cerveau accumulait les renseignements que je recevais avec une certaine réserve. Je ne voulais pas croire en tout ça. Néanmoins, j'avais bu le sang de trois personnes et rien que pour ça, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Mon côté rationnelle me dictait de fuir, de rire de tout ça. Il me soufflait que tout ça n'était que baliverne et mythe. Étrangement, je ne le fis pas. Je restais simplement là, à l'écouter alors qu'elle me contait l'histoire de sa nouvelle famille. Elle ne me parla pas du passé de chaque membre Cullen, mais me les présenta. La curiosité enfla en moi. J'étais désormais intriguée par eux tous. Mais j'étais aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'être face à autant de personne. Ma peur fit place à une euphorie inconnue et je fus instantanément perdue. D'où venait cette euphorie ? Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui aurait pu me rendre ainsi. Rosalie et Jasper, eux, s'étaient relevés et m'attendaient. Toujours aussi perdue, je me redressais et les suivis à bonne distance. Je me plaisais à renifler les alentours. Il y avait plusieurs odeurs douces, sucrés comme il le fallait. Je relevais le nez, essayant de découvrir quelles en étaient les sources. Les effluves étaient très différentes de celle du couple humain que j'avais déniché en forêt. Celles-ci ne me donnaient pas soif. L'une sentait comme une rose avec des éclats chocolats. Je m'y étais habituée depuis tout à l'heure. Elle provenait de Rosalie. Une seconde sentait plutôt un mélange de pomme et de cannelle, avec un soupçon de cassis. Lorsque je demandais à mes acolytes de qui elle provenait, ils désignèrent Esmée. J'associais alors les odeurs à leurs propriétaires. Une senteur plus attirante que les autres me parvint. Menthe, miel et un petit quelque chose en plus. Selon eux, c'était celle de leur frère, Edward. Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite devant une énorme maison, aux couleurs claires. Des baies vitrées faisaient office de mur pour le salon. De la bordure des bois, je voyais clairement toute une famille assise sur un canapé et des fauteuils. La présence du costaud ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Rosalie se pressa à le retrouver alors que je reculais de quelques pas, effrayée. Je les entendais discuter de mon sujet. Là où Rosalie et « ses parents » prenaient ma défense et souhaitaient m'aider, le costaud et le rouquin rouspétaient à l'idée de prendre « un tel risque ».

« **Edward, tu n'as qu'à nous dire si elle est un danger. Ça réglera le problème.** » proposa le patriarche.

« **Je ne peux pas.** » lui confia-t-il, agacé.

Comment pouvait-il savoir si oui ou non, je leur causerais un problème ? Je ressentis une nouvelle fois cette vive curiosité ainsi que de l'impatience. Je ressentais également un profond agacement. Une nouvelle fois, une discussion s'ouvrait à mon propos comme si je n'étais pas présente. Définitivement, ils en savaient beaucoup plus que moi. Beaucoup plus que ce que Rosalie m'avait révélé.

« **Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?** »

« **Je ne l'entends pas.** » déclara le rouquin.

« **J'ai vu que tout se passerait bien !** » Intervint la petite brune.

L'agacement se transforma en une colère sourde. Je grognais, encore. J'avais la sensation de ne savoir faire plus que ça. De ne plus savoir communiquer normalement avec les autres personnes. Je n'étais plus humaine. J'étais un monstre. Une tueuse. Un nouveau grognement sortit de ma gorge alors que je m'accroupissais une nouvelle fois.

«Jasper?»

« **J'essaie, mais elle est tellement en colère ! C'est comme si je ne l'atteignais pas !** » souffla-t-il, impressionné.

« **C'est un trop gros risque ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper !** » s'indigna le fameux Edward.

« **Tais-toi Edward ! Moi je vote pour appeler Eléazar ! Il pourra nous dire pourquoi tu ne l'entends pas et nous aider vis à vis de son apprentissage !** » dit Rosalie.

Je la vis revenir sur ses pas, s'approcher de moi et tendre une main. Elle gardait une certaine distance, afin de me laisser choisir. Elle fut vite accompagnée d'une femme qui m'était inconnue. Son odeur me la désigna comme Esmée. C'était comme une odeur de tarte aux pommes ou d'un thé chaud. Tellement délicieuse. Elle me rappelait ma propre mère, avec son odeur réconfortante. La rage en moi fondit comme la glace alors que je n'avais plus qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras. Aussi, lorsqu'elle fit le même geste que Rosalie, je pris sa main et plongeais dans ses bras de maman. Je finis par éclater en sanglot, relâchant tout ce que je contenais depuis mon réveil. Ma peur. L'inconnu. Se sentiment d'incompréhension totale. Mes meurtres. L'oubli de la quasi totalité de mon passé humain. L'incapacité de voir mon père. De me souvenir de lui. Elle me chuchota des mots doux pendant que Rosalie effectuait des caresses dans mon dos. Il me fallut un certains temps pour parvenir à reprendre le dessus, éloigner les images des cadavres et reprendre pied dans la réalité. Finalement, c'est la petite brune qui nous demanda de les rejoindre au salon. Elle me précisa qu'il était certain qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, je préférais rester debout proche de la porte vitrée. Je souhaitais pouvoir m'échapper si besoin.

« **Bonjour Bella. Je m'appelle Carlisle.** » me sourit le médecin.

Je lui fis un faible sourire pour réponse. Rosalie s'était collée à son compagnon et Esmée restait attentive à chacun de mes gestes. Je me sentais épiée, surveillée par tous. Je n'aimais pas cette impression.

« **Il semblerait que Rosalie est omis certaines choses, sûrement pour ne pas t'effrayer davantage. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a évoqué les Volturis, t'a expliqué notre condition ainsi que notre mode de vie. Je sais qu'elle voudrait t'apprendre à vivre de la même façon que nous, mais tu as le choix. Si tu restes avec nous, tu ne te nourriras que d'animaux. Pas d'humains. Cependant, en plus de toutes ces informations, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Certains vampires, comme toi visiblement, ont des dons.** » reprit Carlisle.

Je l'observais, attendant que quelqu'un ricane à sa blague. Mais personne ne rit.

« **Je suis Alice et je vois le futur.** » sourit la petite brune. « **Jasper est mon mari. Il ressent et peut contrôler les émotions des autres. Enfin, avec toi pas toujours apparemment. Et il y a Edward, qui lit les pensées. Mais toi, tu les lui bloques.** » finit-elle.

« **Et Rosalie ?** » osais-je demander.

« **Je n'ai pas de don particulier.** » me répondit-elle.

Je hochais la tête pas du tout convaincue. Rosalie avait quelque chose. Sa beauté. Sa compassion. Son amour. Il dégageait d'elle une étrange aura.

« **Pour te répondre, Éléazar et sa famille sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de cousins pour nous. Éléazar a un don, celui de détecter le don des autres.** » m'apprit Alice.

Je restais un temps abasourdie. Je n'avais qu'envisagé poser la question et elle avait deviné.

« **Et non, il n'a pas trouvé de don à Rosalie.** » finit-elle.

Une fois de plus je fus surprise par sa capacité à comprendre ce que j'allais demander.

« **Je te l'ai dis Bella, je vois le futur. Lorsque tu prends la décision, je le vois. Je t'ai vu choisir de nous interroger à ces sujets. Je t'ai devancée en y répondant.** » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Après cela, je pris le temps de connaître Esmée et Alice. Je traînais à leur côté toute la nuit, écoutant leur histoire personnelle, leur passé. Enfin, celui d'Esmée tout du moins. Alice n'avait aucun souvenir. Son prénom provenait d'un bracelet attaché à son poignet lors de son réveil. Elles avaient bien essayé de me faire discuter avec leur compagnon, mais j'étais encore beaucoup trop méfiante et apeurée près d'eux. Je me tenais donc éloignée des hommes Cullen. Je n'avais aucune confiance en eux. D'après Alice, j'allais finir par me détendre. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas de date définie. Elle avait simplement eu une vision où je m'entendais bien avec toute la famille, où je m'étais intégrée.

Comme promis, le lendemain Rosalie m'emmena avec elle dans la forêt. Je savais pourquoi nous y allions, et le simple souvenir du sang chaud dans ma gorge avait réveillé la douleur dans ma gorge. Elle m'avoua que cette irritation durerait le temps de l'éternité mais s'atténuerait après un an. Elle m'expliqua que c'était ce qu'eux appelait la soif. Je n'écoutais cependant que d'une oreille distraire, trop subjuguée par la chasse prochaine. Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, m'invita à fermer les yeux et à renifler. Je ne sentais pas d'odeur aussi succulente que celle du couple ou du barman. Alors, je me concentrais sur mon ouïe plutôt que sur mon odorat. J'entendais plusieurs de ces battements mouillés que je reconnaissais maintenant comme les battements de cœurs. Je salivais d'avance. Le venin s'accumulait dans ma bouche et je partis comme une flèche en direction de ce son. Je laissais mon instinct prendre le dessus, cavalant vers l'est. Je sautais sur une branche, prenant de la hauteur et m'y installais. J'observais un élan en contre bas. J'essayais d'inspirer une nouvelle fois. L'odeur n'était pas répugnante, loin de là. Mais elle n'était pas aussi succulente que celle des humains. Je me concentrais sur les battements de cœur et me propulsais sur la bête. Elle se débattit un instant, tentant d'alerter ses compagnons. Je plantais avidement mes dents dans sa chaire. Je manquais de repousser l'animal après les premières gorgées. Le sang avait un goût différent, moins bon que celui du barman et définitivement moins satisfaisant. Néanmoins je savais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne plus tuer d'humains. Rosalie m'avait confiée que plus vite on se mettait à ce régime alimentaire, plus facile c'était. Jasper avait approuvé me parlant même de sa propre expérience. Je m'accrochais donc à cet animal et continuais de le boire jusqu'à le vider totalement. J'enterrais sa carcasse et repartis à l'affût d'un animal. Il me fallut deux autres élans et un lapin pour être totalement rassasiée. Rosalie m'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« **Pendant quelques mois, tu vas devoir te nourrir ainsi tous les jours. Ensuite, ta soif te dominera de moins en moins et tu pourras alors espacer tes chasses. Actuellement, ma famille et moi nous nourrissons une fois par semaine.** » m'avertit-elle.

Je lui souris, hochais la tête, et ensemble nous reprîmes la direction de sa maison. Je ne pouvais pas encore me dire que c'était ma maison, ni ma famille. Mais Alice me l'avais assuré, un jour je serais une Cullen et je voulais y croire. Je voulais croire qu'un jour, je saurais à nouveau communiquer normalement, que la soif ne me dicterait plus ma conduite ainsi que ma peur, que je réussirais à m'intégrer dans cette famille. J'espérais que je parviendrais à dompter mon instinct primaire qui me faisait réagir comme un animal. J'espérais qu'avec le temps, je cesserais de partir au quart de tour. Alice avait parfaitement confiance en mon avenir. Je croyais en son don. J'avais tout à gagner en restant auprès d'eux. Après tout, j'avais déjà perdu le plus important : mon humanité. En étant auprès d'eux, je la regagnerais peut-être légèrement. Seul l'avenir me le dirait.


End file.
